Hetalia: Lithuania X Reader: Fireworks Night
by ComicalDetective567
Summary: From my DA account. Lithuania and you go down to watch fireworks. How will the evening go? Fluffy. I don't own Hetalia.


You were very excited. Tonight would be your first official date with your year-long boyfriend Lithuania. The reason you were going out for the first time after a year was because Lithy had to do a lot of important business regarding him being a country, so his schedule had been rather packed. But he'd promised to make a date with you, and promises were never broken. It was freezing outside, and the sky was getting darker. You were going to the canal with Lith, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, and a few others. While you were zipping about getting ready, your antique cream phone rang, startling you. You sweeped over and picked it up, holding it to your ear."

"_Cześć_, _!" a unique dry happy voice trilled down the phone.

"Oh, hello, Poland. How are you? What time are we leaving?" you asked, grabbing a notebook and pen from the coffee table.

"Well, Lith said that we all have to like totally be there by six, because that would give us an hour to mingle before the fireworks display starts. They'll totally be food too, so don't worry about, like, going hungry. Germany and Prussia are cooking, yum yum. I hope they'll be, like, ice-cream." he said in the noticeable drawl.

You smiled warmly. "Okay, thank you. Wrap up? Okay. Thanks, bye." You placed the phone down carefully, and checked the clock. Quarter to six. You'd set off now, because it took you fifteen minuets to walk there. Grabbing a scarf, gloves, a hat and your iPod Shuffle and earphones, you walked out the door. The second you stepped out onto the front garden, the cold air bit into your cheeks, and the wind gently blew your (h/c) hair. It was freezing. Plugging in your earphones, you started walking quickly. The music was lovely to block out the traffic, and you rammed the volume up high.

"_Why can't we speak another language, one we all agree on?  
Why and when men look outside, do they see houses,  
Instead of the fields they grew from?  
We are constantly uprooted from them, making us tiresome and fearful,  
Can you get up right now? Endeavour to free-fall._

'Cause you can fall if you want to, it's just a matter of how far,  
You've treasured your home town, but you've forgotten where you are.  
And it will stay with you until you're mind's been found,  
and it has been found wondering around..."

Ellie Goulding seemed the perfect song for winter, for some reason. Her music was strange and soft, but with a defined meaning behind the lyrics. Nodding your head, you noticed all of the lights lit up on the street and outside of the restaurants. You looked at all the different cuisine. Italian, Chinese, Japanese, British... the effect of the lights was beautiful. You decided to switch songs and skipped straight to the chorus.

"_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone_

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine it when I'm alone"

You turned into the dirt path that led to the canal, and you saw lots of bright lights and heard loud voices. Turning into the canal, you saw nearly all the countries. Prussia and Germany were arguing about who's sausages were best at the barbecue, and Australia was trying to take over the barbecue, while China was trying to get away from Russia, and Russia was trying to get away from Belarus.  
All five Nordics were sitting on a bench together, posing for pictures. England and France were bickering, as always, while Scotland laughed at them, but you could see the chemistry between them. America was stringing up fairy lights from every bare tree branch, climbing like a monkey, and Poland, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, lovely Lithuania, were standing in a group waiting for you.  
Poland was trying to take Estonia's ice-cream, and Latvia was tugging on Poland's shirt. Lithuania was laughing at them cheerily. Then, he turned and saw you. You'd dressed up. You were in a navy blue jumper, with brown woolen gloves and a bright knitted scarf that came to your hips. You were also wearing a brown beanie, the same brown as your gloves, and dark red tights and black boots. You both walked towards each other, smiling. Then, you both paused, and ran at each other. You hugged, and he clasped you close. "Oh, _, I've missed you so much!" he whispered into your (h/c) hair.  
"I've missed you too, Lith." you said. He released you, his hands still on your back, and looked into your (e/c) eyes. "Right, food." he said, linking your arm with his and taking you over to the barbecue. Prussia and Germany were wielding spatulas, and tending to the sizzling burgers on the barbecue. "Oh, hey you guys. Kesesesese~!" Prussia giggled, ending with a hiccup. "Ignore him. He's drunk. What can I get you?" Germany asked. "Two burgers please. Do you want ketchup?" Lithuania asked. You shook your head. "One with ketchup, please." he said. "Coming soon." Germany said. You both hung around there until you got your burgers, then left the queue and ate them.  
"Careful! Don't spill any!" Lithuania laughed as he tried to watch you eat it without choking with laughter. There was suddenly a lot of excited babbling, and everyone gathered to the edge of the canal to watch. "What's happening?" you asked. "Oh, the fireworks must be starting!" Lithuania said excitedly eating the rest of his burger quickly. You finished yours and you both ran to the canal, pushing to get a good view. There was that awkward bit where everyone was milling around, waiting to see what was happening. Lithuania nudged you gently, and you looked at him "Yes, Lith?" you whispered. "Mint." he whispered back with a sweet smile. "What for?" you asked quietly, popping it in your mouth. He smiled at you. "You'll see."

The fireworks started up and you automatically put your hands over your ears. "_! Take your hands away from your ears!" Lithuania laughed, gently pulling your mittened hands from your cold ears. "It's too loud! I don't like it!" you said, giggling. "Well, if you don't like it, then perhaps we should go somewhere else!" Lithuania said, grabbing hold of your hand. He pulled you off, running through the canopy of tress, with you running behind him. Your feet pattered loudly on the leafy ground, and Lithuania pulled you to a halt outside a dark grove. It had a leafy top of tress, and a slightly steep walk down to the inside. "Come on, _!" Lithuania whispered excitedly. You gave a yelp of protest as you were dragged down the steep path. You came out shortly at a kind of mossy bank of land, with short green grass, with the dark canal in front of you, and a large gap to see the sky, water, and firework flashes. There were also lots of bare trees. "W-Where are we-" you began, but Lithuania put his hands over your eyes. "No looking..." he said slowly, and you heard him walking backwards. Then, you heard a click, and Lithuania said "Okay, you can open your eyes now." You hastily opened your eyes, and gasped at the sight before you. Nearly all the trees were strung with fairy lights, ribbons of all different lengths and patterns and colours, and other delicate items. "It's... it's... how did you... manage it...?" you asked, twirling round as you tried to keep everything in your mind. "Let's just say I had help from a few people." Lithuania smiled, walking towards you.  
He took your hands and led you to the edge of the bank, pulling you down to sit with him. "So, what do you think?" he asked. "It's beautiful. Thank you." you said, watching the fireworks light up the water and smiling. "Um... _... _aš tave myliu_." Lithuania said quietly, placing his hand on yours. You turned to look at him, and you felt your face break into a grin. You squeezed his fingers. "I love you too!" you said happily, giving him an attack hug. You both fell over, laughing. "Careful, or we'll roll into the river!" Lithuania laughed. "Okay, I'll stop now." you said, and you kissed him. You felt your insides go a s bright as the fireworks, as you two both lay there, kissing, while the cold autumn air wrapped around you, and the lights glowed behind your eyes.  
It was the kiss you had been hoping for. You. And Lithuania. Together.  
And you would be together forever and always...


End file.
